


Disclaimer

by AComicFan-Girl (JustAnotherBallerina)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBallerina/pseuds/AComicFan-Girl
Summary: Why I won’t  have disclaimers on my works.





	Disclaimer

Disclaimers. We, as fanfiction authors use them to let others know we don’t own trademarked characters, places, etc. 

 

I don’t understand why they are necessary on  _FanFiction_ sites. The nature of most sites that we post on is for the fans to express their feelings about the source material. Why would we own mainstream, recognisable characters? 


End file.
